If I go crazy would u still call me Superman?
by Manorslave2
Summary: Adventures of the chipmunks and chipettes. Contains some adult content and rude songs.
1. Love is in the air

**My first Alvin and the chipmunks story, i own none of the characters or songs. Set in the Movie world where chipettes live with Dave, no Miss miller...yet.**

If I go crazy would u still call me Superman?

Alvin sat in his room, he was in love, but was to show to admit it or tell the girl, Brittany. He was 14 and still could not get the guts to ask her out, sure he could do it to other girls, but Brittany..well she different.

"Alvin we leave in 5 " Dave said from outside the door.

Alvin at the time was meant to pack, but Simon did it earlier because Alvin packed to many useless or dangerous items ( he tried to pack Fireworks once!) He got off his bed and walked down the stairs, he's brothers and the 2 other Chipettes stood at the bottom.

"where's Brittany" he said. "still doing her hair" Jeanette said. "**Brittany come on, the limo is here, get your lazy butt down here**" Eleanor screamed at the top of her lungs, Alvin blocked had blocked his ears, Simon fell over, Jeanette who was used to the sound seemed to not notice while Theodore just laughed.

Suddenly Brittany could be seen walking down the stars "I was doing my hair" she said, "and it takes 4 hours to do your hair" Eleanor said, "yes".

They all started to walk to the limo parked outside the door, they were going to New Zealand for a concert, this was the boys first time to New Zealand and the girl's first concert overseas.

After an hour drive to the airport, it would have been shorted but Alvin decided to block the drivers eyes with duck tape he snuck under his shirt, Dave had to drive the rest of the way while the Driver tried to take the duck tape off.

When they entered the Airport they were surrounded by paparazzi, but luckily Dave booked a private jet and they left A.S.A.P and only spent the 15 minutes in the Airport.

During the flight Alvin was panicking, he was trying to think a way to ask Brittany out, but he couldn't think of one. Simon noticing this walked up to him. "what's up" he said "what do u want" "well considering your so sweaty that the sit is wet and were in a freezing cold plane, I'm guessing something's up" Simon said pointing to a gauge with the planes temp on it.

"ok ok, its Brittany, I cant think of a way to ask her out, I'm nervous and sweaty" he said "but you've asked other girls out many times" "yes but Brittany is different" Alvin said. "well ask her out in song, do it at the concert, shell love it" Simon said. "but what song, I don't have time to write one or think of one" he said. "here take this, its a classic love song, i was going to sing it to Jeanette, but i decided to write one instead" Simon said as he grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket. 'you're a life saver Simon, thanks" Alvin said and he started reading the lyrics.

**Please review, also i forgot to note that even those this is set in the movie world, other charcters might appear ;)**


	2. She loves you

**Second chapter: please review**

When the plane touched down Alvin was first off, waving to his thousands of fans. Brittany was second and ETC. Last was Dave with paint over his face courtesy of Alvin. They caught a Limo and went to their Concert and the Chipmunks were first.

They sang witch doctor and 2 other songs before Alvin gathered his brothers in a huddle "ok here is the next song, it's for Brittany" they both looked at each other and nodded.

"my next song is for my friend Brittany" Alvin said and his brothers started singing

1 - 2 - 3 – 4

**Well, she was just 17,  
You know what I mean,  
And the way she looked was way beyond compare.  
So how could I dance with another (ooh)  
When I saw her standin' there.**

Well she looked at me, and I, I could see  
That before too long I'd fall in love with her.  
She wouldn't dance with another (whooh)  
When I saw her standin' there.

Well, my heart went "boom,"  
When I crossed that room,  
And I held her hand in mine...

Well, we danced through the night,  
And we held each other tight,  
And before too long I fell in love with her.  
Now, I'll never dance with another (whooh)  
When I saw her standing there

Well, my heart went "boom,"  
When I crossed that room,  
And I held her hand in mine...

Oh, we danced through the night,  
And we held each other tight,  
And before too long I fell in love with her.  
Now I'll never dance with another (whooh)  
Since I saw her standing there

Suddenly the crowd cheered and the Chipmunks left, Brittany just smiled and Hugged Alvin as he started walking of the stage "I love you 2" she said and she then went to the stage.


	3. Everybody needs somebody

The chipettes entered the Stage and got ready, the huddled sort of like the boys did and then returned to their starting positions

"Alvin this is for you" Brittany said

**I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were somethin' special when you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again**

I've got a way of knowin' when somethin' is right  
I feel like I must have known you in another life  
'Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again

The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said, "Oh she's just being Brittany"

The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest 'til then  
Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again

I got this crazy feelin' deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm readin' the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again

The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said, "Oh she's just being Miley"

The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest 'til then  
Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again!

I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim

The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said, "Oh she's just being Miley"

The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest 'til then  
Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again  
Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again

Once again the crowd cheered and Alvin ran up to Brittany. "i love you" he said "I know" she said and the shared their first kiss. "ok lets get the party started" Alvin said.

We're so glad to see so many of you lovely people here tonight who have chosen to join us here at the New Zealand concert at this time. We do sincerely hope you'll all enjoy the show and please remember people, that no matter who you are and what you do to live, thrive and survive, there're still some things that make us all the same. You, me, them, everybody, everybody. 

Everybody needs somebody  
Everybody needs somebody to love, someone to love (Someone to love)  
Sweetheart to miss (Sweetheart to miss)  
Sugar to kiss (Sugar to kiss)

I need you, you, you (You, you, you)  
I need you, you, you (You, you, you)  
I need you, you, you (You, you, you) in the morning (I need) (You, you, you)  
When my souls on fire (I need) (You, you, you)  
Sometimes I feel, I feel a little sad inside  
When my baby mistreats me, I never, never, never have a place to hide  
I need you

Sometimes I feel, I feel a little sad inside  
When my baby mistreats me, I never, never, never have a place to hide  
I need you, you, you  
I need you, you, you (I need you)  
I need you, you, you (I need you)  
I need you, you, you (I need you)  
(I need you) I need you

You know people when you do find somebody  
Hold that woman, hold that man  
Love him, please him, squeeze her, please her, hold her  
Squeeze and please that person, give 'em all your love  
Signify your feelings with every gentle caress (Signify)  
Because it's so important to have that special somebody  
To hold (Hold), kiss (Kiss), miss (Miss), squeeze (Squeeze) and please (Please)  
Everybody needs somebody (I need you)

Everybody needs somebody to love (Everybody), someone to love (Needs somebody)  
Sweetheart to miss (Everybody)  
Sugar to kiss (Needs somebody)  
I need you, you, you (You, you, you)  
I need you, you, you (You, you, you)  
I need you, you, you (You, you, you)  
I need you, you, you (You, you, you)  
I need you, you, you (Everybody)

I need you, you, you (Needs somebody)  
I need you, you, you (Everybody)  
I need you, you, you (Needs somebody)  
In the morning (Everybody)  
When my souls on fire (Needs somebody)  
When I need that woman of mine (Everybody)  
I need you, you, you, you (Needs somebody)  
I need you, you, you, you (Everybody)  
I need you, you, you (Needs somebody)  
I need you

They all sang then walked off. Dave had a tear in his eye.


	4. We could be herosJust for one day

After the concert Alvin and Brittany left the hotel after unpacking (which took 2 hours for Brittany). "are you sure thell be fine by themself" Simon said to dave "yes, Alvin and Brittany both have mobiles and they have no money to spend, now do you know where i put my wallet" dave said searching the hotel room. "ill give u 1 guess" simon said and the both said at the same time "alvin".

Alvin was walking with Brittany when he's phone went off. "who is it" Brittany said, "oh no, its dave" Alvin said and pressed the answer button on his iphone. "hi dave whats..." "AAAALLLLVVVIIINN" dave screamed into the phone. "yes dave" Alvin said.

"you wouldent have my wallet would you" he said and Alvin suddenly put the wallet he was holding in his hand and popped it into his pocket. "um no Dave, sorry" Alvin said and hanged up. "your dead when u get back" Brittany said. "who says where going back" Alvin said with a grin and ran off, holding Brittany's hand with him.

Several hours went by and Dave was starting to get scared, Alvin and Brittany weren't back yet and its was 9 already!! "don't worry Dave, he'll come back" Theodore said and Dave smiled at him.

Meanwhile Alvin was still walking with Brittany when he heard a scream beside him and he got knocked out.

Alvin woke up, he was tied up and next to Brittany. "good morning sunshine" a man with a hood said. "how are we today" the man said and he pointed a gun at alvin "now you freaking rat better not say a word or you and your friend die" he said. "what the fuck do u want ith s" alvin screamed. "money" the man said and walked off, taking Brittany with him. "hey get back here" alvin screamed but stopped when the man fired at the ceiling.

He found the rope weak and untied himself, he went though a hole in the wall to a backyard filed with amps, a guitar and mic. He tried to exit the backyard, but when he climbed the fence, there was no houses near him, he was doomed. "what can i do, what can i fucken do" he said then an idea popped into his head, he turned the mic and amps one and and set it to extreme volume. "ill sing attention" he then climbed up a tree and started singing.

**I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body lying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**

I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
YEAH!

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

Woah-woah-oh  
Woah-woah-oh  
Woah-woah-oh  
Woah-woah-oh

The man tried to shoot Alvin but failed and within minutes the police came and thousands of fans, Alvin being cocky climbed down and laughed at the now arrested Man. "bye by..."Alvin said before a bang was heard, he saw white then nothing, the man had a gun hidden in his belt and shot Alvin.

Alvin was dead

1 week later

Dave was looking for something for the funeral when he found a cd in Alvins room named "my death song". Dave took it to the funeral

Theordore was in shock

Simon was in hate of himself

Dave was crying

Eleanor was trying to cheer up Theodore

Jeanette was doing the same

Brittany was on the floor, hugging herself repeating "its all a dream"

Alvin was lowered into the hole and the CD was played.

**  
****I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me  
I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me**

I Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see

It may sound absurd...but don't be naive  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed...but won't you concede  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me

Up, up and away...away from me  
It's all right...You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy...or anything…

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me

It's not easy to be me.

One month later

Brittany was at her locker when a familiar voice was heard "hey bitch your BF died, sucks to be you" the girl said. Brittany was cousinly being picked on by her and had enough

"I'm the bitch, no you are, and i made a song for you just to prove it" Brittany said

**Been a whole lot easier since the bitch left town  
Been a whole lot happier without her face around  
Nobody upstairs gonna stomp and shout,  
Nobody at the back door gonna throw my laundry out  
She hold the shotgun while you do-si-do  
She want one man made of hercules and cyrano  
Been a whole lot easier since the bitch is gone  
Little miss, little miss cant be wrong**

Little miss, little miss, little miss cant be wrong  
Aint nobody gonna bow no more when you sound your gong.  
Little miss, little miss, little miss cant be wrong  
Whatcha gonna do to get into another one of these rock n roll  
Songs?

Other peoples thoughts they aint your hand-me-downs  
Would it be so bad to simply turn around  
You cook so well, all nice and french  
You do you brain surgery too, with a monkey wrench

Little miss, little miss, little miss cant be wrong...

I hope those cigarettes gonna make you cough  
Hope you hear this song and it pissed you off  
I take that back I hope your doing fine  
And if I had a dollar I might give you ninety-nine

Little miss, little miss, little miss cant be wrong....

And with that Brittany left, leaving the girl mortified. She still missed Alvin, but she moved on, but she would never date another boy again, at least not for a while ;)

The end


End file.
